1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to panelboards and, more particularly, to a lifting device for lifting and facilitating the installation of panelboards. The invention also relates to a lifting device.
2. Background Information
Panelboard assemblies, including load centers, are power distribution devices used in residential, industrial and commercial applications.
Panelboards, such as the semi-flush metered panelboard 2 shown in FIG. 1, comprise a wall-mounted box enclosure 4 supporting electrical switching apparatus (e.g., without limitation, circuit switching devices and circuit interrupters such as circuit breakers, contactors, motor controllers and other load controllers) (not shown). A meter 6 on the front cover 8 of the enclosure 4 provides a visual readout of information indicative of electrical conditions related to the panelboard 2. The edges of the enclosure 4 typically have a number of flanges, such as top, bottom and two side flanges 10, 12, 14, 16, respectively, shown in FIG. 1. These flanges 10, 12, 14, 16 are typically fabricated from steel (e.g., without limitation, galvanized steel; painted steel). As shown, each of the side flanges 14, 16 include a keyhole-shaped aperture 18 (two keyhole-shaped apertures 18 are shown in each side flange 14, 16 in FIG. 1).
Panelboards can be heavy and awkward to handle during installation. Metered panelboards are required to have the meters installed at a specific height (e.g., approximately eye level), in order to facilitate observation thereof. A typical panelboard installation requires the installer to lift the device and set it into a prepared rough opening in, for example, the wall of a building. Without a lifting device, the person installing the panelboard is forced to grasp the side flanges of the panelboard, in order to grip the unit, set it in place and maintain it in the proper orientation as he or she initiates the installation. This process is not only ergonomically unfriendly, but may also be dangerous. For example, the panelboard flanges are typically metal and often remain relatively sharp after fabrication. The installer could be injured by the sharp edges of these flanges or by other sharp features of the panelboard, such as, for example, burs left behind when making the holes and slots of the panelboard flanges.
There is a need, therefore, to easily, safely and economically engage and lift panelboards for moving and installation thereof.